My Pitiful Creature of Darkness
by dolceheartx
Summary: Manhattan en los años 20's. Amora es una joven pordiosera que solo anhela el hecho de morir, pero sus plegarias son falsas; es más fuerte el deseo de vivir, pero su vivista por aquel dios le trae más agonía que felicidad.
1. Pesares

**Pesares.**

El frío carcome mi piel, que se quema y me lastima hasta forjarme a morder mis labios hasta la sangre. Mis manos se sacuden junto con mi cuerpo que al final de una calle, entre cajas, trato de cubrir del temible y aterrador el frío de diciembre. Solo un poco de calor que mi cuerpo me da me hace salvar la vida que la apresurada señora muerte me quiere arrebatar.

La tarde se sume en total tristeza, la nieve empieza a empapar las calles con su sabana blanquecina, mientras los cielos se cubren de espesas nubes; ni un alma, ni un ave vuela ni camina, ni el ruido se hace presente para cubrir el silencio aterrador.

Elevo mi cara con desesperación al cielo, mientras me acurruco entre los cachos de cartón que a fuerzas cubren mi pequeño y delgado cuerpo que es el resultado que el hambre y enfermedad me han hecho ser.

Oh mi dios, yo encuentro cada día terror en mi alma. Tu poder en todo sinsabor, ¿Donde está una probada de él? Libre soy pena y temor, pero tu bondad no viene a mí, tú, que me has quitado aquello que más amaba, ¿Dónde está tu misericordia? Das a los que quitan y quitas a los que merecen. Aliviana mis quejas y ayúdame a que encuentre la paz en este profundo dolor

Pero no recibo respuesta. Siempre es lo mismo. Cerca está el abrazo de la muerte, y él solo me hace un favor, ¡Oh señor, realmente no merezco a este lugar! ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? Y aun sigo sin obtener respuesta a mis plegarias, el destino me ha dicho con claridad que él no tiene misericordia, pues poco le interesamos sus hijos al hilo de la muerte.

Mis heladas manos quitan las congeladas lágrimas que mis ojos hacen caer. La nieve tormentosa e implacable, deja su huella a través del callejón, la triste nieve, muy pálida y aterradoramente bella, solo hace incrementar mi dolor con su esplendor.

Mi respiración de hace corta, se en lenta poco a poco y mi consciencia pierde la noción del tiempo. Cierro mis ojos y aprieto mis manos a mi cuerpo. La ida esta próxima a arribar. Pero por acto reflejo, abro mis ojos al escuchar ruido de pasos pesados acercándose a mí, un acto que me había salvado la vida cuando era pequeña y corría de las casas hogares o temibles hombres lujuriosos con malvados actos de violar a una inocente alma.

Mis labios rotos por el frío invernal tratan de articular palabra, pero solo ahogo un grito del dolor al tratar de moverlos, era imposible. Levanto la cabeza y volteo a mi derecha, era un joven, uno alto; con gabardina gris y camisa limpia. Su pelo peinado elegantemente y su cara blanca como la misma nieve. Sus ojos penetrantes me miraban con determinación; me examinaba, pero más que eso, mi alma sentía que era otra cosa la que se avecinaba.

_"¿No sientes la nieve en tus pies?"_ Me pregunta con una suave, temible, pero varonil voz que hace despertar a mi cerebro.

_"Mis pies nada sienten... El frío que yo siento lo llevo por dentro; el frío de la nieve no es más duro que el final que me espera."_ Su cara es como la de un ángel; un ángel de la muerte, quizá. Sus marcados pómulos se endurecen al acto de mueca de su cara. Su oscuro pelo vuela con el viento, y yo me encojo al contacto de la nieve cayendo sobre mi cuerpo.

_"¡Más frío que la nieve! "_ Dice con sorpresa mientras se agacha a mi lado y se sienta frente a mí, cara a cara, frente a frente, sin temor alguno. "_El calor puede salvarte…"_

"_Dígame, mi señor. Mire a su alrededor. Solo la nieve cae en este callejón. No hay vida, ni alma que me ayude, ni habrá alguna que se le haya apetecido salvar a esta pobre joven que muere al final de este sucio e indecente esquina de la ciudad. Gente viene y va, camina por mis pies y omiten mis plegarias. He corrido mucho, he pasado mucho, pero el calor, señor. El calor se ha olvidado de mí. El frío es mi amigo, pero por desgracia, nada es mejor amigo del frío que la muerte."_

"_Entonces, pequeña. ¿Te niegas al calor porque el frío ha sido tu mejor amigo? ¿No es un poco arisco para una joven como tú? Te calculo alrededor de 20 años. Tu vida es joven. Negarse a los pequeños lujos de la vida no es malo, al contrario, creo que lo que a tu corazón le falta es un poco de calor. El frío invernal lo ha congelado hasta el punto que tu corazón se fractura con tan solo el viento."_ Sus palabras me caen como balde de agua fría. Nunca en mi vida he sentido el amor de una madre, ni de mi padre. Siempre he sido yo por mi cuenta, nadie que me detuviese o me abrazase. El calor del amor nunca ha sido mi aliado, el misericordioso dios me había enseñado una sola cosa, no había nada más compasivo que la soledad, y que por desgracia, no ayudaba a mi infringida alma. Nunca había dejado que el amor y el calor estrecharan mi alma. Había corrido mucho y mi edad era una prueba de que había pasado por mucho, pero nunca por eso llamado cariño ni afecto, ni nadie que inclinara su interés o simpatía hacia una chiquilla de la calle, una pordiosera que las niñas ricas se alejaban con mala cara y rencor.

_"Es muy tarde. Míreme. ¿Usted cree que la luz abarca un poco de mi alma quebrantada? El alba ya no viene hacia a mí. Esta calle de palabras marchitadas disipa mi último despojos de vida. Es muy tarde y las sombras se acercan y se combinan con el frío invernal. La señora se acerca. El frío ha llegado a mi corazón y lo ha consumido poco a poco hasta convertir el poco calor en humos de sequedad y soledad."_

Niego con total calma. Sé que es verdad, ya nada me puede salvar.

_"El temor de tus palabras. ¿Lo has notado? Has aceptado un final que puede sobreponerse, que puede detenerse y cambiar de rumbo. El tiempo es caprichoso, más caprichoso que la señora, el temor atrapa lo que queda de tus ojos y el frío destello de ellos solo refleja el anhelo por vivir que no quieres soltar y la terrible claridad de la muerte fluye por tus pensamientos, tan pura como el agua, pero tan peligrosa como el agua que ahoga a sus infiltrados. Puedes huir de esa puridad de la muerte. Como el pequeño conejo blanco que huye de Alicia."_

El deseo por vivir despierta mis sentidos, mis manos tiemblan y mis dedos se enredan en mi cuerpo. La voz de mi mente me es pesada y estoy cansada. No aguanto sobrevivir más en esta miseria. El frío repite mis nombres por las calles mientras nombra otros seres. Con anhelo tomo con desesperación y deseo que no lo repita. Que no pase por esta olvidada calle, y que me de un poco más de vida. Pero no. A lo lejos mi nombre repite con ansiedad y codicia, como si no quisiera dejarme ir, codicioso y egoísta con sus propios seres de frialdad. Los hijos de la carencia.

Unos brazos pasan por mi cuerpo, tomándome entre su cuerpo y despojándome del frío que carcomía mis sentidos. El calor es ameno, agradable y bondadoso…. Lo deseo tanto como la propia vida.

_"Las ventanas se apagarán un día; hagamos cuenta que hasta aquí lo habías previsto, lo había previsto. Polvo eres, polvo serás. Pero no quiero que eso pase, la arena puede esperar a tu ser. Prolongarse, mientras te espera a una esquina lejana. Te puede esperar..." _Su calmada voz inunda mis débiles pensamientos mientras estrujo con debilidad su fuerte cuerpo. Afilio que hay un precio que pagar. "_Pero, mi bella dama, hay un precio, como lo ha sabido tu propia mente. No soy una persona buena, como lo habrás notado. Tengo avaricia en mi corazón. Cosas malas que no quiero que veas ahora, cosas que pueden dañarte de un futuro inminente de dolor. Solo hay dos cosas que deseo de ti, dos cosas y dos palabras que pueden ayudarte a tu vida, y solo te pido una sola cosa por ello. Nada malo, nada bueno, pero satisfactorio y a la vez placentero." _

Una mujer en negro y blanco se detiene a la esquina. Se cruza de brazos y sé que es ella. Se avecina pronto hacia a mi, con mi nombre en sus labios. Sin alfileres, sin tuercas, no sabe llorar ni espera a plegarias. No quiero irme de aquí, no quiero morir... Mis lágrimas corroen por mis secas mejillas mientras me apodero y oprimo mi cuerpo a la necesidad del calor de otro cuerpo. Y no en el sentido físico, en el sentido metafórico y emocional. Anhelando cariño y amor de otra persona, aunque este no fuese verdadero. Mi necesidad que nunca pude proveerme, la oportunidad que tenía frente a mí y no quería dejar ir.

"Tu vida." Mi vida. ¿Es lo qué desea este ser? ¿Mi vida? ¿Qué tiene mi vida de interesante? Solo soy una vulgar niña de la calle, de pies descalzos y ceniza cabellera. Nada que me anhele, ni nada que me apoye. No tengo nada que perder.

"_Es tuya…." _

Saltar de alguna forma el mediodía, ver crecer el crepúsculo y escuchar los llantos de niños nacer. Recuerdos inundan mi mente y pierdo la consciencia. O eso creo, pues sé que no estoy consciente, pero de alguna u otra forma, estoy consciente de lo que pasa. Recuerdos inundan mi memoria fatigada y miedosa a la muerte inminente de la que me he salvado. Memorias de mi niñez son sobreexplotadas. Me veo a mi misma correr por las avenidas de Manhattan, con el frío comiendo mis pulmones y avivando mi paso de entes malvados corrompidos por la maldad. A mi escondiéndome entre los arbustos de central park. Adentrándome y cayéndome de golpe, dejándome inconsciente en el suelo. Desprotegida y expuesta al peligro. También presencio mi adolescencia, robando un poco de pan de la tienda del pobre viejecillo que me sonreía todos los días, y a pesar de que sabía lo que hacía, lo pasaba por alto. Lo descubro viéndome desde la abertura de otra habitación, viéndome por la rendija mientras tomaba un pedazo de baguette y lo escondía debajo de mi suéter roído por el uso continuo. Y a pesar de eso, lo descubro saliendo y a mi exaltada por el temor a ser aprendida, pero lo último que veo es a él ofreciéndole a esa jovencilla una taza de chocolate caliente.

Recuerdos cargados de dolorosos momentos me atacan. Descubro a mi pequeña yo, de nueve años, ocultándose bajo una pila de ropa, mientras la policía molía a golpes a mis padres, les llamaba sucios limosneros y ratas de alcantarilla, para después llevárselos como viles rateros. Mi hermano lloraba con desesperanza desde la cuna, pero antes de que pudiera correr a salvarle, una joven oficial lo tomó entre sus brazos. Y es ahí cuando me di cuenta que él estaría mejor. Sus brazos eran una cuna para mi hermano. Su llanto cesó y la joven le sonrió. Era lo mejor para él. Él estaría mejor, tendría una vida plena y contenta con alguna familia, o tal vez crecería grande y con suerte un hombre de bien seria el legado de esa sangre sucia y olvidada de sus antepasados.

"_Amora Lewis"_ Una voz masculina repica en mi mente. La taladra y resuena sin cesar. "_Aferrarse al pasado solo te hace más difícil venir al futuro y rehacer las palabras del caprichoso tiempo. Solo lo harás más laborioso construir una nueva vida. Aléjate de esos pensamientos. La muerte quiere que llegues al final. No dejes que te lleve. Corre. Corre de ellos, no vuelvas a abrir los ojos, y pase lo que pase… No llegues al final de esa puerta. No dejes que la muerte te lleve al aferrarte al pasado."_

Estoy muerta….

Me levanto y con mis cortas piernas corro lejos de la pila de ropa, y cada puerta que abro es una puerta alejada del final, alejándome de mi pasado y cada una es un recuerdo que corre de mi niñez a la adolescencia, hasta el punto crucial donde me encuentro en la nieve, tirada en el suelo, y veo a aquel hombre con sus brazos tomando mi cuerpo. Mi última memoria.

Una incomodidad me ahoga y me aferro a correr hacia aquel hombre, la muerte está ahí, la esquivo con tortura y un malestar me inunda mis entrañas. Suplico por mi vida, rezo con fervor y misericordia, pero nada responde. Estoy sola. Lamento mi vida con desconsuelo y pesares, deseo vivir más que nada en el mundo. Quiero que ese frío corazón se envuelva en el alba. Quiero vivir como todos los demás. Caigo al suelo y sé que no he muerto. No lo sé porque haya despertado, lo sé porque un calor envuelve mi cuerpo y los rayos del amanecer caen por mi cara.

_**Nota: Los que siguen mi fic de Darcy (lo siento por no subir) no tenía internet! Me mude y me quede sin internet, pero mañana o el miércoles subo. Fue horrendo no poder hacer nada y el celular no me ayudaba. Mientras lean este hermoso fic de Amora y Loki que les he estado haciendo. Tengo un leve trauma con el frío. I'm sorry. El nombre de Amora refleja a una persona con una personalidad que esta aferrada a la vida. Es por eso que puse a la chica que quiere vivir y saltarse la muerte. Xoxo El Manhattan donde se encuentra es en los años 20's. **_


	2. Inocencia despojada

Me arrepiento de haber caído en sus brazos. Me arrepiento de haber dicho que si, pues tal vez mi destino era caer ahí, morir en los brazos de frío que me carcomía hasta las partículas más pequeñas de mi ser.

Ahora, estoy aquí; viva y muerta. Atada con cadenas invisibles cuya llave solo él tiene en sus manos. Corroída por el deseo e ingratitud hacia la dama del frío que cuido de mi hasta el último momento, pero corrí de ella hacia los brazos de la vida, ¿O muerte? Mi castigo es este.

¿Quién es ese hombre? ¿Me ha salvado o solo ha inundado mi alma con el pecado? Mi codicia me ha llevado de la mano hasta su costado. Y recuerdo que ya no soy mía.

Oh mi señor, ¿Cuál es mi destino? ¿Qué he hecho? Pero tú ya no me escuchas. Ya no soy un ser de tu divinidad pueda controlar, no soy tuya; soy de alguien cuyo ser no conozco ni he escuchado rezar. Solo basándome en su sublime esencia he caído a sus pies. Solo por el pecado disfrazado de amor.

Mi mente no me deja de dar vueltas una y otra vez a la misma idea de que estoy perdida y que no hay vuelta atrás, y es terca a la idea de querer huir lo más pronto, pero, ¿A dónde huir, mí querida mente? Estoy recostada entre sabanas delicadas, mientras ventanales son cubiertos con oscuros telones que cubren la entrada al sol, y en una habitación que con puertas cerradas me incomunican con el mundo, y sé que estoy enclaustrada ahí. No hay ningún camino que tomar.

La manecilla de la entrada gira, y conozco que sentiré dolor, pues se ha construido un sonido especial que mi mente nota instantes al sentirle.

Me tapo con las sabanas y cubro mi rostro para no encararle. Su distinguido porte se eleva y me estremezco a cada paso que da en el cuarto, mientras sus zapatos hacen rechinar el suelo de madera que cruje a cada caída de su calzar.

"_Sé que estas despierta, Amora."_ Su blanda voz anega mi ímpetu y me siento atraída hacia él, que con su voz me hace sumisa_."Impaciente ya haces en la cama desde hace horas. No he podido hacer nada por ti, más que traerte al calor de mi casa. ¿Este bien? ¿Te sientes mal? Te puedo traer un poco de comida a tu cuarto si así deseas."_

"_¿Por qué?"_ Respondo a su pregunta sin contestación. No quería que mi vida fuese tomada por alguien cuyas razones nunca habían sido aclaradas. Temía por mí, pero sobre todo, por mi alma.

"_¿Por qué de tú 'por qué? _" Respondió él con su tónica voz que lo único que hacía era ilusionar mi ser.

"_¿Por qué yo? Solo soy una joven testaruda, incapaz de ceder. Además soy hija del frío, nada me calienta. Y tú, que has llegado de la nada al final de mis días, tú que me has salvado, ¿Por qué yo de todos los de ese lugar? Niños en calle, ancianos sufriendo, bebes muriendo de sofocación invernal. ¿Qué tengo yo de especial? Obstinada y moribundo ser de frialdad."_

Pero no recibo respuesta. Solo el silencio me habla a mí, pero tampoco es consciente de la verdad que él esconde tras su serena expresión.

"_No creo que hayas prestado atención a lo que te dije con anterioridad al momento de que tu aceptaras mi propuesta. Nada malo, nada bueno, pero satisfactorio y a la vez placentero. Entre palabras te he dicho que es lo que deseo, tú no has prestado atención porque tu avaricia te manejaba y tus ganas de correr de las fríos dedos de la señora invernal te llevaban sin cadenas hacia a mí. Ahora, Amora, ¿Crees que eres "especial"? Tú, testaruda e incapaz de hacer algo por tu vida. Eres mía y de nadie más. Si corres, te seguiré hasta donde vayas; no tienes salida ni escapatoria. Hay hombres malos en este mundo; hombres de los que han huido toda esta vida y que te han hecho tener temor. Pero, por desgracia, no te has dado cuenta, pues tus hormonas e egoísmo valieron más que tu vida, a lo que supongo que es la razón por la cual no viste mis verdaderas razones y te cegaron hasta aceptarme."_

"_¡Pero me has hablado entre muerte!"_

"_Si. Lo he hecho, pero tú de todas las dolientes jóvenes de la calle, tú desprendías algo que estaba buscando: Inocencia. Eres estúpida." _Y cada palabra que su boca desprendía me hacían acurrucarme y sentirme como la niña que de sus padres había sido desprendida, la niña que había perdido todo por la mentira de terceros." _La avaricia y la lujuria no son de tu mente, por eso mis intenciones fueron cegadas por tu inocencia e ingenuidad. Ahora, no corras con la idea de que eres especial. Mi deseo carnal no es muy normal hacia las humanas, pero tú de todos los inmundos seres, tú eres la única que mes ha llamado la atención por una tonta particularidad." _Da por finalizado su punto con claridad y aires calmados. Como si no pudiese ver mi enojo, no, mi miedo y horror visualizado en mi rostro. Solo era una muñeca más…. Una marioneta.

Con pasos dóciles se fue acercando cada vez más a mi cama, figurando a un león, observándome con esos verdes ojos cristalinos que más que calmarme, me hacían mis nervios elevar y mis uñas se enterrasen en la cama con miedo. Sus alargadas y finas manos se estiraron hasta frotar mis mejillas, y con sus suaves dedos tomar con elegancia mi barbilla.

"_Y que te quede claro… Eres mía. Y si un día se te ocurre huir. Ts ts ts… No. Si un día te crees lo suficientemente lista para huir, sabrás que nada que lo que viviste fue dolor. Conocerás lo que es el dolor verdadero, perrita." _ Cada palabra taladraba mi corazón. Como si aquel hombre joven, con rostro amable y jovial se hubiese desvanecido…. Era solo una sombra más para su mentira.

Hice lo que pude para querer zafarme de su efecto, pero me era imposible. Él me manejaba a su antojo, como si de una muñeca de trapo fuera mi cuerpo. Obligada a seguir sus ordenes y cada sentencia de sus palabras. Bajo un hechizo que nunca caería.

No sé en qué momento tome la fuerza, pero azote mi mano derecha en su cara y pude ver su cara de molestia reflejada, seguida de una sonora risa de maldad. Mi mano se estuvo estática en su cara y sus ojos reflejantes me iluminaban con malicia. Sus fuertes manos tomaron mis pequeños brazos y los aprisionaron contra la cama, dejándome sin defensas ante tal persona.

Mis pies empujaban su cuerpo, pero era imposible; él era muy fuerte para mí. "_No…. Sera peor si lo intentas" _Apresa mis muñecas sobre el colchón y me es imposible mover mi cuerpo. Me tiene atrapada y sin salida; tal y justo como lo dijo.

Y estoy aquí, tendida bajo su poder: paralizada y pálida como el mismo hielo. Cierro mis ojos y cuento hasta diez. Mis nervios me consumen y poco a poco el rubor invade mi rostro, pues aunque quisiera evitarlo, él no era feo…. Para nada lo era. Y eso me hacía sentir peor. Su deseo carnal invadía mis pensamientos y los profanaba de sus intenciones.

_-Estas sufriendo_- Me dice con voz ronca y mirándome pensativo.

_-¿Qué cree usted? Nunca he hecho eso en mi vida, señor. En mi vida he corrido de hombres con malas intenciones. He visto como mujeres venden sus cuerpos a hombres lujuriosos deseosos de delirios placenteros sin sentimientos. Necesitada y sombría, pequeña y desdichada, lo último que me queda es mi dignidad. Mi felicidad despojada fue lentamente por la soledad. ¿Qué más iba a quedarme? Soy una dama, señor… Y nadie quiere a una limosnera en sus morada. Por muy bonita que fuese….-_Pero cuanto más recordaba sus intenciones, más mi corazón se encogía en dolor agonioso_.- Y ahora míreme aquí._

Su sonrisa se torna retorcida y siento sus manos pasar por detrás de mi cadera. Algo me decía que no era la primera en llegar ahí.

_-Son necias...-_

_-¿Disculpa?-_

_-Las primerizas son necias. Les duele. Gritan, y no de placer. No puedes hacerlo a gusto por miedo a que esa posición no sea la correcta. ¡Sangran! Lloran y hasta a veces te dejan a la mitad. Tienes que hacerte una idea de dónde estás metiéndote.-_

Mi pulso cambia y mi ritmo se hace cada vez más acelerado. Como si mi corazón supiese lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

_-Tienes que estar preparada...-_murmura- No lo dices pero lo deseas. Tu cuerpo habla por sí mismo…

_-Mientes.-_ Digo con rapidez simultanea.

_-¿Ah no? _

_-Estas mintiendo. ¡No te deseo! Eres un ser repulsivo que me ha traído aquí con palabras bonitas y deseos malditos. Nunca en mi vida tendría amor o atracción por cual nauseabundo hombre. No hay nada de mí que te desee.- Y_ sé que estoy mintiendo con todo el sentido de la palabra mentir. Pero él solo sonríe a media luna y me mira con esos ojos verdes que me hacen morir de nervios.

_-Tus pezones no dicen lo mismo- _No lo dijo… -_Actualmente tu también, pero yo soy el mentiroso, así que te dejare mentir._

Se acerca a mí despacio. Sigiloso como un gato. Seguro de si mismo, y sus ojos me observan con detenimiento a cada parte de mi cuerpo. Mis músculos se tensan y duelen. El dolor es agudo y delirante. Se detiene justamente frente a mis ojos y le devuelvo la mirada. Sabe lo que hace.

_-¿Sabes que te deseo?-_ susurra con delicia.

Me quedo pasmada. Mi respiración se corta y me es imposible apartarle la mirada. Mis mejillas se pintan rosadas. Suela mi muñeca derecha y pasa su izquierda por mi mejilla hasta llegar al mentón y dejar suaves masajes sobre su mi cara. –_Te deseo demasiado… ¿Tienes una idea de lo que hare con tu vida de ahora en adelante?-_ añade con seducción y su encanto me desquicia.

Se inclina y me besa. Sus labios aprisionan los míos. Son suaves, fríos, y van al compás de los míos. Como si de imanes se tratasen. Oprimo mis labios con los de él en un arranque de hormonas. Él me muerde con intensidad los míos, pero me niego a dejarle el total poder sobre mí. Su mano derecha pronto deja mi muñeca suelta y le trato de empujar, pero me es imposible pues estoy bajo su poder. Sus labios empujan con maestría. Son exigentes y no se rinden.

Toma mi mandíbula y la sujeta con fuerza, haciéndome sacar un grito de dolor. El bastardo inunda mi boca son su lengua y le doy la bienvenida. No puedo seguir engañándome….

Muerdo con placer las comisuras de su boca. Todo de él me vuelve loca. Nunca había sentido nada de lo que siento ahora. Jadeo cuando siento sus manos subir por mis muslos y los araña con sus largas uñas.-_Eres hermosa cuando te sonrojas-_ murmura.

Mete las manos entre mis cabellos y me sujeta con fuerza hacia él. Su beso exigente persuade los míos y soy incoherente al responderle. Rodeo su cuello con timidez y lo aprieto lo más fuerte que mi debilidad me deja.

Pero de pronto me deja caer en la cama con fuerza. Se levanta y me mira con decisión y fiereza en sus ojos. Sé que lo que sucederá nunca lo olvidare, pero no por placer, si no que, ¿Qué quedara de mi si mi dignidad se va? Nada. Y entonces lo recuerdo. Yo ya no soy de mí.

En un arranque de emoción, me levanto y acaricio su cara y su pelo perfectamente peinado. Tiro con suavidad y él me tumba de nuevo a la cama. Me sujeta las caderas con sus manos y desliza sus labios por mi garganta, succionando y mordiendo cada centímetro de esta.

_-Quítatela?-_

_-¿Qué?-_ respondo con miedo en mi voz.

_-Quítatela o yo lo haré_.- Dice con seriedad y temo por lo que me pase si no obedezco. Y caigo en cuenta de que habla de la bata de dormir.

Me levanto y apoyo mis rodillas sobre la cama, tomo la parte inferior de mi bata y la saco con cuidado hasta quitármela de los hombros y la dejo caer al piso. Me siento fría. Mi piel esta helada y él lo nota cual rapidez.

Estoy desnuda frente a él. Vulnerable cual recién nacido a este mundo y sin protección alguna. Ni quisiera propia. Soy de él y mi corazón tiembla de dolor. Veo hacia la puerta y pienso en huir, pero sé que es imposible. Estoy presa y mi león me tiene atrapada.

Las sombras maquillan la habitación y sus manos frías de mi captor toman mi cuerpo haciéndolo ir poco a poco hacia él, tal muñeca yo fuera. Cada sensación de sus manos tocándome despierta mares de imaginación en mi mente. Con un silencio inmortal matando los susurros y envenenando mis pensamientos.

_-Por favor...-_ Le suplico.

Tira mi cabeza hacia atrás, tirando del pelo y grito de dolor. Siento mi cuello entumecido. Maldito. ¿Qué me está haciendo?

Con habilidad hace que me siente sobre sus piernas y mi cuerpo se agita a punto de correr, pero me entierra sus largas uñas sobre mi espalda y me es imposible huir. Me besa profundamente, con su intrusa lengua en la boca para absorber mis inhumanos gritos.

Mi respiración se hace irregular y caigo en la cuenta que le estoy respondiendo. Desliza sus manos hasta mis caderas y las posa sobre mis sentaderas. Las masajea y traza figuras alrededor. Cierro mis ojos y por un instante mi mente sabe que me ha hechizado.

_-¿Quieres?-_ Me dice con malicia en su voz.

Mueve mis piernas para que las abra. Apoya sus manos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me acomoda sobre él, de modo que pueda verme a la perfección desde su mirada. En ese momento me doy cuenta de que su ropa ha desaparecido.

_-No...-_ Chillo con la ilusión de que su corazón se abra y me deje huir, pero sus largas uñas vuelven a rasguñarme, y sé que es su modo de darme una negación_.- Por favor...-_ le vuelvo a suplicar.

_-Levanta las rodillas y apóyalas en la cama.-_ Me ordena con voz severa y obedezco.

Y me penetra bruscamente.

Grito con desesperación. Desgarra mi interior y siento que mis defensas me abandonan lentamente. Lento, gentil, sus penetraciones se vuelven ligeras, haciéndome fantasear y soltar mi cuerpo con locura.

Retrocede cada vez más rápido y cierro los ojos al sentirlo dentro de mí. Duele. Me siento invadida. Me siento sucia. Cierro los ojos y gimo de placer por primera vez, vuelve a penetrarme y grito por tercera ocasión. El jala de mi cabello y gruñe con desesperación. Él sigue moviéndose dentro de mi sin detenerse. No le importa mi dolor que poco a poco se torna en delicioso sufrimiento que se vuelve mi medicina. Entra y sale frenéticamente de mi cuerpo. Acelera y decido seguir sus movimientos subiendo mi cadera de arriba hacia abajo. Gimo con dolor, pero me embiste cada vez más con fuerza. El sudor corre por mi espalda y mi respiración se vuelve pesada. Sus gruñidos se amontonan en mi ente. Siento sus uñas rascar mi espalda. Se retira un poco y me siento en calma, pero vuelve sin piedad y el ritmo de sus embestidas progresa.

Mis muslos se tornan tensos a medida de que sus penetraciones se vuelven cada vez más lentas, y estallo con un grito mientras mis manos se sujetan a su espalda. Nunca pensé que esa sensación sería tan desquiciante, placentera y agoniosa. Cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por sus caricias y caigo en la cama a su lado.

Mi cuerpo está muy relajado y me sonríe. No puedo dejar mi mascara de dolor, pero ahora entiendo su sonrisa. Ya soy totalmente de él.

Nota: Aun no sé escribir este tipo de escenas. No sé si mi sexo necesita más practica o se me hacen lagunas, ahaha….. Olviden eso. Xoxo


End file.
